A Party for Sam
by Frodo's sister
Summary: Sam's friends throw a surprise party for him. This story takes place after the ring is destroyed. Non Slash, and nothing dirty in it. Warning Spoilers.
1. Default Chapter

A Party for Sam

**By**

**Frodo's Sister**

Sam's friends throws a surprise party for him. This story takes place after the ring is destroyed. Non Slash

Disclaimer. I don't own Lord of the Rings. They belong to Tolkien and New Line Cinema.

Chapter 1 The Plans

It was a busy day at the Green Dragon. The place was packed and noisy, and the bar maids and attendants had their hands full serving customers their food and drinks. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were sitting at a table in the middle of the dining room. All of them had a mug of ale filled to the brim in front of them. Frodo lifted his mug.

"To Friendship."

The other three lifted their mugs and said, "To Friendship."

They clinked mugs before they took a sip and put the mugs down. Frodo was grateful to Merry, Pippin, and especially Sam. They stuck by him when he went on the quest. However, Sam was the only one who went with him to Mordor and helped him carry the ring to Mount Doom. Sam proved to be a faithful friend to Frodo; he never deserted Frodo nor gave in to the ring's tempation to claim it. Frodo felt that he was blessed by Eru to have a friend like that. Merry and Pippin were also good friends to Frodo and would have probably gone to Mordor with them if they haven't been kidnapped by the orcs.

Sam was busy watching Rosie dreamily. He was in love with her, and often thought of her while he was on the quest with Frodo. He often wished he had the courage to tell her that before they left. Now that he was back from the dangerous quest which helped him gain more confidence in himself, he was ready to talk to Rosie. He got up from the table and walked to the bar where Rosie was serving drinks.

"Go for it," Frodo said, while he playfully punched Sam in the arm.

While Sam was at the bar talking to Rosie, Frodo turned to the other two and said, "I would like to give a surprise party for Sam because he stuck by me throughout Mordor, he gave me his share of the food and water to keep me going, and he risked his life when he rescued me from Shelob and the orcs. Will you help me?"

"Yes we will," said Pippin.

"What would you like us to do?" Merry asked.

"Get your home ready for the party," said Frodo. "We can't have the surprise party at Bag End because Sam lives there. Also I would like for you to show up at Bag End when Sam goes out with Rosie. Make sure you bring your pony and cart with you. You will need them."

Before Frodo was able to say anything else to Merry and Pippin, Sam returned to the table.

"How did it go?" Merry asked Sam.

"I asked Rosie if I can court her, and she said yes. I am so happy."

"When are you going to take her out?" Pippin asked.

"Tomorrow."

While Sam was staring at Rosie with stars in his eyes and a bright smile on his face the other three hobbits gave each other knowing looks.

The Next Day

While Sam was out with Rosie, the other three hobbits were in the parlor of Bag End discussing party plans.

"I have prepared some food while Sam was out gardening the shire. I have also made a cake for Sam. What I would like for you to do is to carry the food and cake to your cart, and take it to Crickhollow."

"Where are you keeping the food at?" Merry asked.

"In this room; follow me."

They followed him to a guest room down one of the tunnels. On top of a table were a few packages of prepared food, and a large white cake covered with vanilla frosting, and the word Sam was written in blue on Top of it.

"Help me carry this stuff to the cart."

"I will carry the cake," said Merry.

"Be careful with that," said Frodo.

Merry picked up the cake, while Frodo and Pippin picked up the food and carried them to the cart. Frodo and Pippin carefully put the food inside the cart.

Frodo said to Merry who was still holding the cake in his arms, "you better hold on to that cake until you get home."

"I will," said Merry.

"Pippin and I are going to cook some more food for the party. When will it be?"

"Tomorrow," Frodo answered him. "And make sure you tell no one about this, I want this party to be for just the four of us."

Frodo held on to the cake while Merry climbed in the cart. Then Frodo gave the cake back to him. Pippin climbed in the driver's seat took the reigns. Frodo watched the pony and cart move until it was out of sight.

Frodo went back inside and walked to his study. He picked up his quill and continued to write about their adventures during the ring quest.

Sam walked inside Bag End a half hour later, and entered the study. Frodo put down his quill and looked at him. Sam had a bright smile on his face and in his eyes which told Frodo even before frodo said a word that he had a good time.

"Hello Sam," Frodo said. "How was your day with Rosie?"

"It was great. It was better than what I expected. I took Rosie to the Ivy Bush League where we had dinner, and then we took a walk around the shire. How was your day with Merry and Pippin?"

"It was good," Frodo answered him.

Sam yawned.

"I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight Mr. Frodo."

"Goodnight Sam. We are going to visit them tomorrow."

"that will be nice," Sam said before he walked into his room and closed the door.

Frodo was grateful that Sam didn't ask any more questions. He didn't want his friend to get suspicious. Frodo realized how tired he was. He put down the quill and went to bed too.

To be Continued.


	2. chapter 2

A Party for Sam

**By **

**Frodo's Sister**

(See chapter one for disclaimer.) Chapter two The Surprise Party

The next day Pippin and Merry were getting ready for the party. While Pippin was standing on the chair in the dining room taping blue, green, red, and yellow streamers on the ceiling, Merry was in the kitchen preparing the food for the party. When Pippin finished decorating the parlor and dining rooms he went into the kitchen and helped Merry carry the food to the parlor which included lots and lots of mushrooms.

They both sat down on one of the couches in the parlor and rested from their work.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Frodo and Sam to come," said Merry.

"I hope they come soon," said Pippin. "I'm hungry. I can just taste those steaming mushrooms."

"You are always thinking about food Pippin."

"What else is there to think about?"

A few moments later, they heard knocking on the door.

"That must be them; I'll answer the door," said Merry.

Merry opened the door and saw Frodo and Sam standing there.

"Come in, and follow me," said Merry.

Merry let his friends in, and they followed him to the dining room. As soon as Merry opened the door, Sam gasped in surprise. The room was decorated with multicolored streamers, and there was plenty of food on the table. Sam saw his name made out of green paper hanging from strings from the ceiling. He realized that the party was for him. He wondered what the occasion was.

"Surprise!" Merry, Pippin, and Frodo shouted.

"Wow! For me? It's not even my birthday!" Sam exclaimed.

"We wanted to give you a party," said Merry.

"It was Frodo's idea," said Pippin.

Thank you Mr. Frodo," said Sam while he gave him a quick hug.

"Let's start making merry."

Frodo and Sam looked at Merry while Pippin said that.

The four hobbits sat down at the dining room table and began to eat the food. On the right side of the table was roasted chicken stuffed with mushrooms. Next to that was a bowl of creamy and buttery mashed potatoes. There were few bowls of steaming vegetables and another bowl filled with mushrooms. On the left side of the table was a large loaf of bread with butter melting on top of it. There was also a pitcher of fruit juice.

"I'm starved," said Pippin.

Everybody pitched in and helped themselves to the food and drinks. The four hobbits were laughing and talking while they were eating.

"This is the best party I've ever been to," said Pippin before he popped more mushrooms in his mouth.

"You say that about every party," said Merry.

"No party tops this one," said Pippin.

"Your wrong," said Frodo. "The best one was during Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday."

"I remember the fireworks," said Pippin.

"You should," said Merry. "You set them off?"

"You helped me."

"I had a wonderful time with Rosie yesterday. I'm going to ask her out again."

"She seems like a nice girl," said Frodo.

"She is," said Sam.

An hour later after they finished eating the food, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin began to clear the table.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" Sam asked them.

"Sit down Sam; you are the guest of honor," said Frodo.

When they finished clearing the parlor, Merry brought out a bottle of ale, and Frodo and Pippin brought out the mugs. Merry poured the ale into the mugs.

Frodo stood up with his mug of ale in his hands.

"A toast!" Frodo said while he lifted his mug toward Sam. "To Samwise Gamgee, my dearest friend. Sam, you went to great lengths to help me take the ring to Mount Doom. You protected me on the journey, and rescued me from Shelob and the orcs. Thank you Sam."

The others lifted their mugs and clinked them together. They put their mugs down on the table.

Sam felt warm inside because of the party they prepared for him and for the appreciation Frodo showed him for helping him on the dangerous quest.

He stood up, and with tears in his eyes he said, "Thank you my friends for this wonderful party especially you Mr. Frodo."

He walked over to Frodo, gathered him in his arms and hugged him tightly. A few minutes later they let go of each other, and he hugged Merry and Pippin.

Everybody sat down again and drank their ale.

"Now it is time to open the presents," said Frodo.

Frodo, Pippin, and Merry handed the presents to Sam, and he opened them. The first one he received was from Frodo. When he tore the wrappings off the present it revealed a scroll with a poem about elves written on it.

Sam read the beautiful poem and said "thank you Mr. Frodo."

"Turn it around," said Frodo.

Sam turned the scroll to the other side. The same poem was written in elvish.

"Will you teach me elvish sometime?" Sam asked.

Frodo nodded his head.

He opened Merry and Pippins presents. Both of them gave him ivory oliphants. Sam thanked them.

Merry and Pippin looked at each other when they discovered they gave the same presents to Sam.

"We must think alike," Merry said.

"We certainly do," Pippin answered. "Now let's cut the cake. I'm starved."

Frodo went into the kitchen and brought out a beautiful white cake.

The End.


End file.
